


I Don't Mind

by redgoth



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I love you" [27]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: American Sign Language, Flowers, M/M, Nonverbal Communication, junior is a kickass wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 07:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7524562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redgoth/pseuds/redgoth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junior is the best wing man since Forever</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Mind

**Author's Note:**

> 27\. "I don't mind."
> 
> in case u couldn't tell by the other post in my trash au writings i really love junior adopting wash as his Second Father and just being like 'yep. good. now do this.
> 
> as usual junior signs in bold and wash/anyone else in italics.

There was a tug on Wash’s sleeve, and when he looked down he found Junior standing at his side, wide brown eyes peering up at him. He hesitated for a moment, before turning to him and squatting down to be eye-level with his roommate’s son.

**Wash**

Junior signed, chubby fists moving in a circular motion, eyes never moving leaving Washington’s face.

“Junior.” Wash fed back, his own eyes focusing on Junior’s hands.

**Pick flowers with me?**

He asked, glancing back at the field of flowers behind them.

The park by the house was in full bloom, flowers everywhere, of every shape and size, color and hue. So, it was the perfect day to drag the house outside, to get some fresh air.

_ Of course _

Wash signed back, a little smile quirking onto his face. Junior grinned back at him, and grabbed Wash’s hand before dragging them off to the field of flowers. When Wash glanced back, he saw Tucker grinning at him as well, and Caboose running around with a tennis ball for the dogs.

The field itself was mostly filled with daisies, a few other colorful flowers popping through. Most of the more elaborate flowers were back at the park entrance, but the overwhelming amount of daisies was beautiful in itself.

Junior and Wash spent a good eight minutes in the field, and when Junior wandered back over to Wash, a collection of daisies in his hand, he took Washington’s free hand once again and led him through the park, stopping at the wall of flowers.

**Need more**

Junior signed after he shoved his makeshift bouquet into Wash’s free hand. Wash merely nodded his head. Junior grabbed a few purple flowers from the bush, a few poppies, and a single orange tulip. Wash watched in amazement as Junior walked back over to him and took his bouquet of daisies, before sitting on the ground and trying to organize all the flowers into a nice arrangement. After a few long minutes of staring at the flowers and moving them around, he pulled them together, looked them over, and nodded quickly. He stood up, facing Wash, and held the bouquet out for him. Wash hesitated.

_ For me? _

He signed before taking the flowers. Junior only shook his head curtly, a grin popping up on his face.

**You have to give to dad**

Wash’s face went a bright red, and he opened his mouth to reply, but nothing came out. Junior’s shoulders shook with a little laugh, and once again he grabbed Wash’s free hand, leading him back to where their group was. Back where Tucker had sat himself down on top of one of the picnic tables, and was talking away to Church, who was lying down on the bench. Wash followed Junior’s leed stiffly, but when Junior stopped and turned to him, brown eyes peering up at him with a small smile on his face, he couldn’t help but smile back.

**Give**

He signed, nudging him lightly. Wash huffed a little chuckle, before sighing softly and letting Junior dart off to the side. Tucker looked up to Wash then, eyes moving away from where he’d been staring at Church. He smiled his quirky smile, and rose an eyebrow at the bouquet in Wash’s hands.

“Hey Wash.” He grinned.

“Hi.” Wash said stiffly. “I, uh. I was told to give these to you.” He held out the flowers to Tucker, and looked away quickly, eyes going to the grass.

Tucker accepted the bouquet, grinning happily. “Were you?” He laughed, glancing down at the flowers.

“Your son decided it was necessary.” Wash stuffed his hands into his hoodie pocket, finally looking up at the other.

“My son is the best wingman out there.” Tucker replied airily, before patting the place beside him.

“Gross.” Church grumbled, rolling himself off the bench and moving to go off and find Caboose, Freckles, and Sheila. Junior clapped his hands together, beaming at the two, before taking off with Church. Tucker laughed as Wash rolled his eyes and sat down beside him.

“Your son is, uh, quite the florist.” Wash said, pointing at the flowers.

“He’s artsy as fuck, man, he knows how to do shit.” Tucker grinned, looking down at the bouquet.

Wash snickered. “You must be so proud.”

“Proud as  _ fuck _ , dude.”

The two paused for a few seconds before breaking into a tiny fit of snickers and giggles. Wash shook his head, running his hand through his hair. Tucker bumped his shoulder against Wash’s, and Wash did the same.

“Thanks for playin’ along, with him.” Tucker mumbled, looking up now at his son and two of his housemates, Caboose and Junior now running around with Sheila and Freckles while Church and Kaikaina took turns throwing the tennis ball as far as they could.

“I don’t mind.” Wash mused back, tilting his head to the side.

“He likes doing things with others, but since he can’t really…” Tucker frowned, his brows creasing together, “y’know. Talk, well… Not a lot of people understand what he’s asking for, and since you can sign, I think he just decided you are, like, good and he can drag you anywhere.” He smiled a little then, shaking his head. Wash smiled lightly, too.

“I’m fine with that. It’s probably a good thing, having a nine year old drag me around. I wouldn’t really stop to look at flowers in much detail.” He shrugged.

Tucker laughed and shoved his shoulder gently. “Dude, stop and smell the roses some time!”

“Roses don’t even smell that great.” Wash grinned.

“Roses are great.” Tucker shot back.

At that moment, the group that had been playing with the dogs came back slowly, with Church looking as grumpy as usual, and Junior holding onto Sheila’s leash.

“Alright lovebirds,” Church grumbled. Upon closer inspection, his legs were covered in mud. “Let’s get going.”

Tucker hopped off the table, walking over to Junior and wrapping his free arm around his shoulder, the bouquet in his other hand. Wash got up as well, finding his place behind Tucker but in front of Kai. The walk home was a usual one, filled with snickers and shit talk, and everyone taking their turn making fun of Church, who it turned out, had slipped in the wet grass while throwing the ball.

The day was, overall, pretty normal.


End file.
